What do you want from me?
by Lucciey
Summary: I own nothing. Rose keeps confusing Scorpius. I really don't know how to summarize this.


"Slow the fuck down, _Malfoy_."

"What do you want from me, _Weasley_? I don't... Unlike you I actually plan to do something with my day." Wow. Best comeback ever. I cringe as I feel a blush creeping onto my face. Malfoys don't blush. What's happening?

"Why are you so nervous? Are you afraid?" She sneers and her friends laugh.

"What if?" I answer and for a minute or so Rose is speechless. Enough time for me to get the hell away from her.

* * *

I sprint down the staircase and bump into a group of people standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Oh fuck no. Not _her_ again.

"Weasley." I nod at her, hoping that she'll just leave me alone.

In the past I'd never let a chance to argue with Rose pass but now I can barely concentrate when she's around. I used to not care that her hair looks like fire and her eyes like chocolate. I didn't notice that she had the most amazing smile ever and...

She's snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What do you want, _Weasley_?" I say irritated.

"One day I'm gonna find out what's wrong with you." She smiles. S_miles. She fucking smiles at me._ Now I'm actually afraid.

* * *

"Seriously, Scorpius. Have you never learned how to walk?" She's alone and she's smiling again.

"Scorpius?"

"Well, it's your name, isn't it? Also I'm still watching you, I'm gonna find out why you act so strange lately." She winks and walks away.

For a second I just stand there in the corridor and watch her walk away. Honestly, I'm a complete mess. Is that her new way of fucking me up?

"OI. What do you want from me?" I call after her but she doesn't even turn around. One thing I know for sure, if she keeps coming around I'm going to loose it completely.

* * *

It's Friday evening when I bump into Rose again.

"Oh. Come on. Running into me gets kind of old." This time her friends are with her again but instead of cheering her on, they just sit by the lake while we're talking.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you've got the most amazing eyes ever?" She blurts out.

"What do you want from me, Weas- Rose?" I look straight into her eyes and I'm pleased to see her blushing.

"I don't know." She whispers. "You're just interesting. I'm sorry I'm such a freak." She grins awkwardly at that.

In the past I'd have used this against her. But then again in the past I would have never been in such a fucking weird situation.

"No, you're not. A freak, I mean." I can't stop myself from saying it but the second it's out of my mouth I regret it.

"Thanks, Scorpius." One of her famous smiles.

* * *

I avoided her for a week now and so far it's working quite well. I really want to go back to fighting with her because honestly it was so easy. No feelings or anything, just witty comebacks and sometimes even a few spells.

On the other hand I keep hoping that she won't stop trying to talk to me. Maybe one day I'll actually stop denying what she knows since weeks: the fact that I have a huge fucking crush on her.

Deep in my thoughts I don't watch where I'm going and run against someone.

"Pay attentio - Scorpius! Why do you keep avoiding me?" She actually looks rather angry which is not good. I'd never admit it out loud but she's way smarter than I am. I'm just faster at getting my wand ready.

"Sorry. I just... I needed to realize something." She raises her eyebrows which means I can continue without getting hexed. For now.

"I er... Just give me some time?"

"Yes, sure, Malfoy. Take all the time you need." For a second I think she's serious but then I realize it. Malfoy. She called me Malfoy not Scorpius.

"Since when am I Malfoy again?"

"Since you're too fucking stupid to tell me what we both know." She crosses her arms and looks at me expectingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley." I lie and I can see her flinch. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"You're such an asshole, _Malfoy_." She's doing that thing with my name again. Emphasizing it like I'd just told her she had to eat a spider.

"Congratulations on being an asshole, Scorp." I mutter as she walks away. I just ruined everything. Again.

"Wait! Rose!" I yell and run after her. "I'm sorry. You... You keep messing me up and I can't really think around you and I just really need a moment to figure out how to tell you, okay?"

"Okay. I give you a minute." Her arms are crossed again which means she's still angry and she taps her foot on the floor impatiently.

My gaze falls on her face and for a second I lose myself in her eyes.

"I'm waiting." She says. Tap. Tap. My brain stopped thinking. Tap. Tap.

"Scorpius? Are you" Tap "going to tell me anything tonight?" Tap.

All I can manage is a small "No." and then I press her against the wall and kiss her.

"Close enough." She mumbles and then she's kissing me back.


End file.
